Not Applicable.
Not Applicable.
The present invention relates generally to liquid applicators and a method of coloring a liquid. More specifically, the present invention relates to a liquid applicator having a flexible hollow body within which a liquid-filled, glass ampoule is received. The liquid applicator also has porous element containing colorant positioned such that when the ampoule is fractured, the liquid flows through the porous element containing colorant. Colorant is transferred to the liquid as it flows through the porous element. The resulting colored solution may be applied to the desired surface.
Applicators for applying liquids such as medicaments or cleansing agents are known in the prior art. Conventional applicators typically provide a generally cylindrical body construction and include a glass ampoule retained within the body; a sponge or tip secured to the body, at least one surface of which is exposed to the ampoule; and a means for fracturing the ampoule such that when the ampoule is fractured, the liquid stored therein is dispensed to the sponge for application.
When a non-colored or clear liquid is applied using these applicators, it is difficult for the user to see where the liquid has been applied. Thus, in many situations, it is necessary to utilize colored liquid so that the user knows where the liquid has been applied. For example, antiseptics or medicaments used as a pre-operative liquid are applied to the body just prior to surgery. It is essential that the user be able see where the pre-operative liquid has been applied. If the pre-operative liquid is colored, it is easier for the user to discern where the liquid has been applied to the body.
However, it is difficult to apply a colored liquid using these applicators. Numerous problems are encountered when color, such as a tint or dye, is added to a liquid using an applicator of this type. For example, when a tint or dye is added to a liquid, the shelf life of the liquid may be shortened and/or the colored solution may become unstable. A further problem is colorant may settle out of the liquid. If colorant settles out of the liquid there may be non-uniform distribution of the colored liquid when applied.
The present invention provides a liquid applicator for applying a desired liquid to a surface, the applicator comprises: at least one ampoule formed of a frangible material and adapted to contain liquid to be applied; at least one hollow body defining an internal chamber adapted to receive at least one ampoule; and at least one porous element that contains colorant, wherein the porous element may be a porous plug located between the ampoule and the open end of the body and/or the porous element may be a porous pad closing off an open end of the body, and wherein the porous element is positioned such that liquid flows through the porous element when at least one ampoule is fractured and colorant is transferred to the liquid to be applied.
Accordingly, the present invention further provides a liquid applicator for applying a desired liquid to a surface, the applicator comprises: at least one ampoule formed of a frangible material and adapted to contain liquid to be applied; at least one hollow body defining an internal chamber adapted to receive at least one ampoule; a porous plug containing colorant, such that liquid flows through the porous plug when the ampoule is fractured and colorant is transferred to the liquid to be applied; and a porous pad secured to said body and closing off an open end thereof, such that the colored liquid flows through said porous pad.
The present invention further provides a method of making a porous plug containing colorant. The method comprises mixing water, dye, and isopropyl alcohol, saturating the porous plug with the mixture and allowing the porous plug to dry.
By providing a liquid applicator in accordance with the present invention, numerous advantages are realized. For example, a user may use the application to apply a stable colored liquid. Further, colorant will not settle out of the liquid and cause non-uniform distribution of colorant in the liquid. This is important when it is employed to apply pre-operative liquid to indicate to the user where the liquid has been applied.
Additional aspects of the invention, together with the advantages and novel features appurtenant thereto, will be set forth in part in the description which follows, and in part will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon examination of the following, or may be learned from the practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and attained by means, instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.